Glee Short Fics
by thevaguevampire
Summary: A selection of short fanfics about the characters in FOX's amazing TV show Glee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm thevaguevampire. This story is titled "Glee Short Fics" and it means what it says literally. In this story I will be publishing a short Glee fic in every chapter. They will be in no specific order, and could be anywhere from season 1, 2 or 3. Finally I do not own Glee or any of the characters. They are property of Fox Studios, LA. I hope you enjoy my fics!**

Rachel Berry peered around her locker door to admire Finn Hudson, whose own locker was about five metres away. She sighed. Rachel admitted it to herself. She'd had a small crush on Finn since Freshman year, and since he had joined Glee Club, her liking for him grew deeper.

Finn looked up from sorting his things and looked at Rachel and smiled. Rachel smiled back nervously. The two of them retained eye contact for a few seconds and then Finn was distracted by his girlfriend, Quinn Fabbray. Cheerleader Quinn Fabbray. Captain of the Celibacy Club Quinn Fabbray. There was not a greater social position in high school. And Quinn had the Quarterback Boyfriend. In a way, she and Rachel were opposites. Quinn adjusted Finn's collar, and when seeing Rachel staring at them, made a point of kissing Finn deeply in front of her. Rachel felt a stab in her chest. The two of them walked away, and Rachel did the same.

But on her way to Glee Club she could not help thinking about Finn's smile. What did it mean. Was it a "Oh hi I'm your friend" smile, or was it "Hey look I really like you, fancy getting a coffee?"? Rachel regretfully thought that it must have been smile a. She turned a corner and almost walked into Mercedes and Tina.

"Hey babe," Mercedes said in her usually cheerful tone. On seeing Rachel's upset expression she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get to rehearsal," she replied and the three of them walked quickly along the corridors and into a room on the left. Since they were a couple of minutes early, they had the choir room to themselves.

"So w-what's up?" It was Tina who said this.

"It's Finn," Rachel sat down and looked miserable. "Do you think that he and I might have a chance?"

Mercedes looked uncomfortable. "Look we figured out you like him. And we're sure he likes you too." Tina nodded.

"But as a friend or a love interest?" Rachel was almost in tears.

"D-Don't cry!" Tina wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Look," Mercedes continued. "Finn does have a girlfriend and we can all safely say that his rep is on his main agenda. Dating Quinn keeps his status high. And that is ultimately what guys care about. Rachel, I'm not saying that you and Finn don't have a chance. You do girl, I think there's some chemistry there."

"You do?" Rachel sniffed.

"Yes I do. But we live in Teenage World. And we are quite low on the high school food chain."

Tina nodded in agreement. "Guys d-don't like girls like us,"

"I think Rachel that maybe we all should get real a bit and stop looking for love, but waiting for it to find us. Maybe we should just leave out the guys for a while."

Rachel smiled. Mercedes was so wise. "Thanks you guys," she wiped her eyes. "I feel a lot better now,"

Three hours later Rachel was sitting on her bed with paper, tissues and chocolate wrappers around her. After a lot of hard work, tears and a stomach ache from the chocolate, she looked at her first song written down in the notepad.

Rachel quickly recorded her singing it on her phone and then sent it to Mercedes and Tina. She got replies almost instantly.

_Wow! You have an amazing voice! Love the song-so emotional. Great work Rach!_

_-T 3 xx_

_Awesome girl. ;). You should totally sing it for this weeks Glee assignment. It IS songs about neglect. -M :) xx_

Maybe. Rachel considered it. It would be a way to impress Finn and get some kind of message across to him. And then she remembered what Mercedes had told her this afternoon. No. Mercedes was right. She would sing this song for Glee Club. But it wouldn't be for Finn. Rachel sighed. She did still like him though.

Little did Rachel Berry know that by the end of the year, the boy that she wanted so badly, would finally be hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Short Glee Fanfic 2

Blaine Anderson stared up at the one place in the world he had never wanted to return to. He leant against the door of his 1957 Pontiac, the second hand car he had bought from Kurt's Dad, and looked up at the building. His eyes scanned over the white picket fence, the cream two-storey house, the large wooden door, and finally, the brass door knocker that rested on it. It was a familiar house. A house he had not seen in over two years. It was his parents house in Westerville. And Blaine Anderson was dead scared.

As Blaine slowly made his way through the fence and walked up to the front door. He admired the flowers that were lining the pathway. His mother must still have a passion for Petunias. He reached the door and felt the nerves rise up inside him. This was a bad idea. His last night in that house had been terrifying. Blaine was then about to turn back and sprint towards his car, but something stopped him. It had been two years. Perhaps they had changed. Despite, his gut instict, Blaine knew he had to face his fears. He knocked on the door. A couple of seconds, later, a woman answered the door. She had long dark brown hair and eyes that were identical to Blaine's. Blaine looked at his mum.

"Hello Mother," He said, his face expressionless.

"Blaine!" Mary Anderson looked taken aback. She attempted to hug him, but Blaine held up his hand to stop her. She was not getting a hug from him.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Mary stepped aside an let her son pass.

As Blaine walked into the house, he noticed a few things different about the place. There had been

new carpet put in, he glanced to his left and saw that the kitchen had been renovated. As Blaine entered the living room he noticed a selection of photographs on top of the TV cabinet. Some of various relatives, a picture of his fathers football team at college, and one large one in the front. It was a picture of his older brother, Daniel. He was almost like an older and very much taller version of Blaine. Blaine chuckled. There was no picture of him. Typical.

Blaine's dad was sitting on the couch, reading the weekend paper. He was a tall man, whose dark hair was staring to turn grey.

"Who was that at the door Mary?" Albert Anderson said, barely taking his eyes from his paper.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Hello Father,"

Albert slowly lowered the paper, until he was looking his son directly in the eyes.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"Lovely to see you too," Blaine thought. He sat down in the opposite couch, and his mother sat next to her husband. They were waiting for him to speak.

"Well I just thought I better drop in and let you know that I don't go to Dalton anymore," Blaine said.

"Oh," Mary said.

"Yes I've transferred to William Mckinley High, in Lima," his parents both said nothing. "I just thought you might want to know." Blaine got up to leave. "Thank you for your time,"

"Wait," Albert help up his hand. "Sit." Blaine lowered himself onto the couch. "You have much to answer to young man. Two years ago, you left this house with a bag. Full of clothes, I presume. Two days later, I got a voicemail at work, saying that you had been accepted into Dalton Academy, on scholarship. A few months later, we expected to see you at Christmas, and yet, there was no sign of you. Not a word. Your mother, brother and I hoped that you would come home for the summer, but again, another no-show. The next year was the same. Now what do you have to say about that!"

Blaine sighed. This was going to take a long time.

"The last night I ever spent in this house was the most terrified I have ever been in my whole life. My own father, beating the crap out of me for being gay. And you just stood there, watching!" He was talking to his mother now. Blaine did not wait for her response, but just kept talking. "So I packed and left. Yes there were clothes in that bag, as well as my iPod and computer. I ran. I didn't care where I was going. Anywhere would have better than here. I eventually made my way to Dalton. The staff there understood my situation and took me in. I was already getting bullied pretty heavily at school, and Dalton provided a sanctuary against all that. As for not being home at Christmas, I has called you a couple of times about it, but I got no reply."

"Look, Blaine," it was Mary who said this. "We don't have to go through this, it's all in the past now."

"No," Blaine was determined. "We're settling this now. This was not a home to me. Home is a place where you feel safe. A place that you can come back to at the end I the day and not be judged or physically hurt. I was terrified when I lived here. Did you know how much it took for me to even come here, two years later?"

Blaine thought he saw a tear escape from his mothers eyes, but he forced himself to continue.

"After you didn't call I just presumed that you two didn't want anything to do with me. I had friends at school, and some of them were staying over the holidays to, so I hung out with them."

There was a pause. It was Mary who broke the silence.

"Well," she said. "Now that you're not at boarding school, I expect you'll want to move back here. We turned your room into my study, but we can sort some things out."

"No thanks Mother, I already have a place to stay,"

"Oh really now," Albert said as leant back in the couch. Blaine was angry now. No more Mister Nice Guy.

"Yes," he said more aggressively. "I have moved in with my boyfriends family. They gave me their spare room. Yes, I have a boyfriend." he added, and his father looked angry. Despite of this, Blaine continued.

"He's called Kurt, and he and I met at Dalton, he was there for a few months. He and his step-brother go to Mckinley." he paused. "You seemed disappointed." Blaine frowned at his parents.

"Well," his father fidgeted. "We sort of hoped that this gay thing would just be a phase you were going through."

Blaine leapt to his feet. "So I'm gay! What's the big deal! Lots of kids are, and their parents don't have a problem with them! You two are just so narrow minded, that you think that my sexuality is shameful or embarrassing or whatever! And I'm sick of it! And I don't want to live in a house full of homophobes. Blaine fished into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and threw it onto the coffee table.

"What's that?" said Albert.

"It's my new phone number. I would appreciate it if you could please give it to Daniel." he was the only one of them that he regretted not staying in touch with.

"He's at college now," it was Mary who said this. "Yes, we'll see he gets it."

"Thank you,"

College. That would make sense. Daniel was two years older than Blaine, and therefore, nineteen now. He started to walk towards the door, when his motor ran up to him.

"Blaine, feel free to come back whenever your ready, or visit anytime!" she said.

Blaine nodded, but they both knew that Blaine would never come back. Albert and Mary had lost their son forever.

"Goodbye Mother," Blaine said the door. "Father." he nodded towards Albert, who was still sitting on the couch, then left the house for the last time.

Mary stood there for a few moments. Then it hit her.

"We just lost our son," she turned on her husband. He ignored her and continued reading the paper. "And he's never coming back. And it's because of us." her voice cracked. "I hope you know that." Mrs Anderson walked away.

Blaine sat in his car, resting his head against the steering wheel. It felt good to get that over with. He did not know whether he would ever see his parents again, but he was settling into the Hummel family now, and they were enough of a family for him. Maybe in a few years, Blaine's parents would realise what they had done to their son was wrong, and maybe try to reach out to him. But it didn't really matter to Blaine, because he had a boyfriend who he loved, a safe home, and people in his life who loved and respected him for who he was. Blaine Anderson was happy. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Kurt at Lima Bean in ten minutes and it took at least half an hour to drive to Lima from Westerville. Blaine texted Kurt.

Hey you - I'm running a bit late! Sorry! Be there in 30. -B xx

He got a reply almost instantly.

That's okay! Can't wait to see you there! -K 3

I can't wait to see you too! -B xx

You seem awfully happy. -K 3

That's because I am! -B xx


	3. Chapter 3

Santana Lopez walked down the hall with not as much confidence as usual. It was her senior year, the year to "get things right" they were all told. Classes would be harder, and kids would be meaner. It was routine, she'd seen it happen with all the seniors in previous years. The stress of college, relationships and futures just made everyone more impatient and bitchy that they usually were. "Hell Year" was the common term. And Santana could feel it starting. The world was flipping. There was Quinn, out of her plastic form, Puckerman without a sexual partner, Mr Schuster actually having a stable relationship, and that Anderson kid not wearing a blazer. What had happened to the world?

But the thing Santana was most worried about was her sexuality. She had previously considered getting back with Puck so that she could have a beard, however he, and not to mention the rest of the school, might have suspected something about her not being quite straight. Ever since that week the Mutracker made a comeback, she was getting whispers in halls, glances being thrown at her, and guys not being so keen on her anymore. Damn. She should have just held onto Finn when she had him. He would have been stupid enough to follow her. Puck would also have made a reasonable beard, however no one could pin him down. Santana still couldn't believe that he fooled around with other chicks when Quinn was pregnant with HIS child. Santana was in her area of expertise when it came to cheating, but no one was as hard-core as Puck.

Santana made her way to the US History Classroom, and sat down at her usual seat at the back and waited for Brittany. She the hurried in about two minutes later saying "Sorry I'm late, I was making out with a Sophomore in the third floor Janitor's closet. You know the one?"

'Yes,' Santana thought. 'That was the one we used to fool about in.'

"I can't remember his name," Brittany said as she fumbled through her pencil case. "It was like Bradson or something."

Okay, now Brittany was just being tactless. She was a little on the vague side, but she should know that she was crossing Santana's fine line here.

The teacher started to speak about Abraham Lincoln, so Santana and Brittany began passing notes. Brittany flicked one over to Santana's desk.

_'Not too chatty today hey, S?'_

Santana scribbled on her notebook and then shoved it over to Brittany.

_'Just trying to focus.'_

Brittany seemed to get the message, because she didn't pass her another note until about ten minutes of class to go.

_'So did you get any this summer?'_

Santana sighed, and scribbled on another piece of paper.

_'Any what?'_

_'You know...action :P.'_

_'Ah, let me think about that...no.'_

Brittany seemed to be surprised by this because she wrote:

_'Whoa, you not getting any, that's just abfornomanal. Guys have no taste. 3.'_

Santana sighed, Brittany was still inventing words.

_'Um, Brit, I think you are forgetting something about me?'_

_'Oh, the fact that you play for the other team? Since when did that stop YOU from tapping man candy?'_

_'People change.'_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

The bell rang, and Santana collected her things together and stood up. She then said out load "Exactly what it sounds like," and walked out of the classroom, leaving Brittany looking slightly more confused than normal.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of teachers, spitballs, and food fights. Just a usual day at William McKinley. Santana had changed out of her Cheerios uniform, and left it on Sue's desk with a note saying "I quit. My sandbags won't be around to protect the squad from falls at the bottom of the Pyramid anymore." It felt good to get that weight off her chest. She didn't even know why she bothered rejoining this year. Oh yeah, it was Brittany's idea.

But as Santana was walking back to her locker, to get her stuff, she was pulled into an empty classroom. She was startled, and turned around to rouse on her attacker, only to discover Brittany standing there, arms crossed.

"Okay Santana, you have not talked to me since US History this morning, and have made it clear that you are pissed. Spill it."

"Fine," Santana was no longer playing nice. "I just got a little hurt when you recounted your sexual encounter with that guy this morning."

"What?" Brittany was confused.

"Gosh Brittany!" Santana was losing her temper. "You KNOW that I love you, yet you just keep telling me about your sex life like I should be interested. An you seem to forget that it might hurt me a bit."

Brittany had a puzzled expression on her face. "Wait, I don't understand-"

Santana just kept talking. "After New York this year, you said that you loved me? What did that mean exactly?"

"Look S, it's complicated!"

Santana was so sick of everything being so fucking complicated. "BULLSHIT" She yelled it load enough for several passes by to hear, and they peered into the classroom to see what the fuss was about. Santana motioned at them to hurry along, and try did so very quickly indeed. She noticed that Brittany looked taken aback by the way Santana had yelled at her, but she didn't care, and continued.

"Bullshit for every person who has been told by the person that they love that it's freaking 'complicated'!" Santana tried her best to hold herself together. "So I'm just going to ask you straight out. Do you want to be with me or not?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

Brittany reluctantly opened her mouth to say something, but Santana just laughed.

"You know for a moment there I thought..." her voice trailed off. "You know what? Just forget it, okay?" Santana turned and edited the room. There was a Glee Club rehearsal this afternoon, but she didn't feel like singing. Santana just ran down the hallway and out the gates of the school, not even trying to hold back the tears.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Santana didn't stay at McKinley. After Brittany had rejected her, and Finn had outed her to the whole school she didn't feel the need to stay. Santana transferred to Westerville College For Girls, where she laughed, loved and lived. She was not into the idea of boarding at first but once she had started she loved it. Santana had a dorm full of nice girls and a very small but comfortable room to herself. The other girls at WCFG were more than accepting of her sexuality. They had the same bullying rules as Dalton; it must be a Westerville thing. Santana was happy, because she was at a place where she was loved, valued and not judged.

**BRITTANY POV**

The New Directions sat in silence in their familiar old chior room. But something was missing. No one spoke, it had been like this for a while. Mr Schuester walked in.

"Hello guys!" he said. "I have the perfect assignment for everyone this week! Your assignment is to sing a song to someone or something in your life that has passed you by or left. This week it's all about _emotion_."

No one said anything.

"Um...guys?" Mr Schue was expecting an answer.

"I miss Santana," It was Tina who said this, and she spoke for everyone.

"Okay maye the topic of this week's assaignment wasn't that great after all," Said Mr Schue. "I agree, we all miss Santana despite the fact that we all had our differences with her, we can conclude that she was a valuable member of our team and we will all miss her."

"Some more than others," Puck muttered under his breath, and glared at Brittany. Several others did the same.

"What are you all staring at me for? Wearing scarfs on your wrists is cool!"

"No," Kurt said. "We are talking about Santana."

"Have you even called her?" Mercedes asked.

"What do you think I've been doing for three months?" Brittany had tears in her eyes. "I call her every day but she doesn't want to speak to me."

"Has anybody else heard anything?" The whole room shook their heads.

"People grow apart sometimes," Blaine said. "I guess Santana must have moved on."


End file.
